


Finger Licking Good

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asmodeus is colonel sanders, Canon Divergence, Crack Fic, Demon Deals, KFC, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, bela is a lesbian, finger licking good, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: When Bela went to make a demon deal, the last thing she was expecting was having to share a kiss with Colonel Sanders.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finger Licking Good

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a bunch of canon divergence in this, I know. I just wrote this because I have no impulse control.

Bela sighed as she held the box in her hands, standing at the crossroads near her house. She had just turned 18. She couldn’t stay at her home anymore; she hated her father. He was an asshole, and she didn’t think she’d be able to survive there any longer.   
Legally, she could leave. She was allowed to. But, she didn’t have the money to do that. Her parents, however, did. A whole fuckton of it too. Bela didn’t like her family all that much, so mourning wouldn’t be a problem for her. What was a problem was how she would kill her parents without getting caught.   
So there she was, wincing at the dirt underneath her finger nails from burying the box in the ground as she awaited a demon.   
“What brings you to this side of town, little lady?” a southern draw from behind her spoke up. Bela whipped around, finding herself faced with a rather tall man in a white suit, his face scarred.   
“You’re a demon?” Bela asked slowly, trying to sound unafraid, “Because you look more like Colonel Sanders-“  
The man glared. “I’m a demon. Asmodeus, to be exact. You wanted to make a deal?”  
Bela nodded. “Uh- yeah. My parents. I want them dead,” she explained. She wanted this over with fast. Before her parents realized she had snuck out of the house. Not that they cared enough about her to notice.  
Asmodeus nodded. “I can do that. But, your soul is mine in ten years. Do we have a deal?”  
“My parents will definitely die, right? And I’ll definitely collect their inheritance?” Bela questioned. She didn’t want to be tricked by a demon.   
“I promise,” Asmodeus responded, a smug smile on his face.   
Bela nodded slowly. “Then it’s a deal. Is there anything I need to sign?” she questioned.   
The demon shook his head. “Demon deals aren’t sealed like that, little missy.”  
“What do you mean? You need to sell me a five dollar fill up first?” Bela asked with an eye roll, crossing her arms across her chest.   
Asmodeus growled slightly, not liking the girl’s attitude. “Demon deals are seal with a kiss. So, pucker up.”  
Bela winced, her face contorting into a grimace. “I’m a lesbian,” she said flatly.   
“Don’t worry, little lady, it’ll be finger licking good,” Asmodeus assured with a mocking smirk, using her own jokes against her.   
Bela nearly gagged. “Fine. This fortune better be damn worth it though.”  
“Imagine all the five dollar fill ups you can buy with it,” the demon shot back, walking closer to Bela and leaning down slightly so she could reach his lips.   
Bela squeezed her eyes shut, quickly pecking his lips before stepping several feet away. She quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring at the demon. “That was not finger licking good.”  
Asmodeus just laughed, smirking at her before disappearing. Bela sighed.  
One thing was for damn sure. Not a penny of her inheritance was going towards the purchase of Kentucky Fried Chicken.


End file.
